


JohnDave Christmas Doodles

by KaleidoscopeStar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Doodles, Drawing, Illustrations, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeStar/pseuds/KaleidoscopeStar
Summary: Some Christmas themed drawings of John and Dave together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 27





	JohnDave Christmas Doodles




End file.
